Traditionally, the production of coffee beverages has entailed the use of heated water passed through ground, roasted coffee. Using a traditional, heated coffee process, it is very difficult to reduce or eliminate high pH values of the brew. Coffee users responded to this challenge by using only cold water to brew coffee. Presently there are two main methods of Cold Brewing coffee; Infusion and Drip. The infusion method uses ground coffee immersed in water for a period of hours. The drip method suspends coffee grounds in a filter mechanism and gravity drips water through the grounds. Additionally, some people are left wanting more flavor and caffeine without a high acid content. If there were a way to cold brew espresso, additional flavor and caffeine could be achieved in the brew.
Thus, there is a need for a new espresso cold-brewing system and method that can achieve more than the high flavor and caffeine content of conventionally brewed (hot) espresso, without the need to chill hot coffee. Such a system preferably employs a percolation technique via a pumping and controller assembly.